Spring hanger assemblies currently being sold are utilized to provide a vibration dampening device for various suspended articles such as pipes, heating ducts, and other equipment which must be suspended from a structure such as a ceiling, a truss, and the like. The vibration dampening device includes a housing which through a bolt and bushing or other mechanism is affixed to the ceiling, etc. The housing contains a coiled spring at the bottom portion thereof and a spring cap thereon. A hanger rod fastened to a suspended device extends through a bore in the bottom of the housing and is attached to the spring cap by a fastener.
Heretofore, such conventional spring cap and hanger rod assemblies upon vibration of the suspended device could move laterally or off center with respect to the axis of the housing thereby causing the top of the spring to roll over to one side and the rod to engage the bottom housing bore wall. This situation is called a "short" inasmuch as free or uninhibited dampening through the spring is abated.